The present invention relates to units for storage and, particularly, to an improved assembly storage rack.
FIG. 6 shows a rack 90 including two pairs of support legs 91, a plurality of rail members 92, and a plurality of drawers 93. The support legs 91 are curved metal columns and face each other. The rail members 92 are welded between each pair of support legs 91 and are separated from each other at longitudinal equidistant intervals. Each drawer 93 is slidably mounted between each two rail members 92 facing each other.
For aesthetics, the support legs 91 and the rail members 92 are usually electroplated first, and then are welded to each other. However, welding traces will be inevitably formed between the support legs 91 and the rail members 92 due to the curved outer periphery of the support leg 91, affecting the appearance aesthetics.
Further, each of the rail members 92 must be manufactured individually and is individually welded to the support legs 91 to cause a complex manufacturing process.
The volume of rack 90 cannot reduce due to the support legs 91 and the rail members 92 weldedly connected with each other, leading to higher warehouse cost and transportation cost.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.